For The Love Of A Daughter
by StrangeHappenings
Summary: Melinda Riddle, 4 years old when her father was killed. Raised by four of her father's followers who swore an oath, in secret that they would do what ever it took to protect her. Now 17 and her father has returned to power she must make a choice, follow her father or a man she has never met.
1. Prologue

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Prologue

She was four years old wearing a white nightgown that contrasted greatly with her jet-black hair and mismatching eyes. Her left eye was bright green and while her left eye was an icy blue color. It was early in the morning so her attire was not unusual. What was strange were the tears running down her face. She was four years old and it is not unheard of for toddlers to cry. However it was strange for this particular child to cry. She made the mistake of telling her father that she loved him. Now her father wasn't a good man… In fact he was a terrible man, he was a man set on genocide. He has done unimaginable things in the name of power. He has never had any friends and does not know the meaning of the word love. She may have been his daughter but she could not hate no matter how hard she tried. The girl just didn't have it in her. And that is where our story begins.

Silently crying in the hallway she tried to stop the tears from falling. She didn't even notice the four approach her until one of them offered her a tissue.

"I'm Severus, that's Lucius, Fenrir and Bellatrix." He pointed to each of them in turn.

"I'm Melinda Riddle." All four inhaled sharply.

"Riddle?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes…" She knew they were surprised and a little bit scared but out of all of them Severus was the one who understood. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Then the other three joined him in hugging her. She had never felt so loved.

Melinda grew attached to them very quickly and they to her. She began calling Severus Lucius and Fenrir her uncles and Bellatrix her aunt. They were not the most conventional family but they were family. Melinda would often travel from manor to manor because her father wanted nothing to do with her. She rotated between the houses each week. Now most people would say it is unhealthy for a child to be raised by a werewolf, a clinically insane woman, a stuck up rich bastard and a potions master with an attitude problem but for Melinda her family was perfect.

Not long after that fateful day in the hallway the Potters were killed and the Dark Lord was destroyed. Melinda cried for days because he was still her father but even at four years old knew that his actions could not be condoned. It was on the day she stopping crying that Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix and Fenrir swore an oath, that if the Dark Lord did return they would do anything to protect _their_ niece even if it meant following her father again.

The weeks that followed the Dark Lord's downfall were difficult on all of them. Bellatrix narrowly escaped Azkaban, Lucius was struggling to pull the Malfoy name out of the mud (Which he did manage eventually, his son Draco seemed to distract people, he was an adorable child.), Severus was forced to teach potions and switch to the light and Fenrir was hunted. Through all this they stayed together and Melinda was written into all of their wills. Making her one of the richest children in the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter One

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter One

Melinda grew up going to the most prestigious schools in the muggle world. None of her guardians wanted to risk her last name being recognized and she didn't want to change her last name. Though the main reason behind her muggle schooling was that it would give her an option should she need to disappear for a while.

Of course there was a learning curve when dealing with the muggle world. There were a few slip-ups in the beginning… Okay that was a lie they messed up so much they had to keep a list about how they should act and why.

Rules For Interacting With Muggles

1. Wear mugggle clothing from muggle stores when going into the muggle world because wizards are decades behind in muggle fashion.

2. Fenrir, you are required to shave your beard and have a normal appearance when you go to the muggle world because the muggles keep thinking you are a there to kidnap small children and or murder them.

3. Bellatrix you are not allowed to dress like an escaped prisoner or a mentally unstable woman because trying to convince the muggles that you are actually sane is nearly impossible. In other words dress like a muggle mother and like a normal woman.

4. Dressing Melinda in a lolita outfit, gothic or otherwise when it is not Halloween draws unwanted attention. It is not to happen again.

5. Melinda's friends who just happen to be male are not to be intimidated as she can handle herself.

6. The school does not recognize all four of us, as guardians therefore Bellatrix and Severus will be her main guardians as far as the school is concerned. There is no room for debate on this because Severus grew up in the muggle world and Bellatrix is the only female. Muggles do not fully accept same sex couples and we are not going to risk it.

7. No magically objects are to be brought to show and tell because the wizard chess incident is not to be repeated in any way shape or form.

8. Muggle grading is different from magically grading. A does not mean acceptable. A-F, A is the highest grade possible and F is the lowest.

9. Melinda's friends are ONLY allowed in Severus' house at Spinner's End. All other homes have dangerous dark artifacts and are in the magical world.

**This list is subject to change.**

Moving on from that she was brilliant, which was expected considering who her father is. She also had an amazing voice it was assumed that this gift came from her mother. When she sang it was breathtaking, she could perform wandless magic so the mood of the song was reflecting on the room and her. Melinda also had the ability to speak Parsletounge, something she enjoyed doing. Most of her free time was spent in some library, it didn't matter if the books were magical or muggle as long as they were books she read them.

She learned magic from her guardians. Between the four of them she was very well educated in magic, mainly defense against the dark arts, the dark arts and potions, though she was rather skilled at transfigurations and had an animagius form, which just happened to be a silver fox. When she was upset or just need time away from her family she would change into her animagus form and wonder around the suburbs. Granted she didn't get angry often but a walk through the parks always relaxed her.

Her childhood was relatively normal or as normal as it could be. She didn't have grandparents to spoil her or attend grandparent day. No she had Lucius and Bellatrix to buy her expensive gifts along with Narcissa who just adored her and treated Melinda like her own daughter. Her parents were dead but she had Severus to tell her to do her homework and teach her how to heal and Bellatrix to tell her about girl things. Fenrir was the extremely over protective one, who she went to when she had nightmares. While Severus and Fenrir's roles in her life were very similar, Severus was more level headed then Fenrir and Fenrir played with her in her fox form on full moons something none of her other guardians were able to do. He taught her how to defend herself without a wand, not that she needed a wand to perform magic anyway. It was certainly a strange sight a fully, grown, werewolf playing with a fox kit. Though all four of them shared the role of her protector(s).

As Melinda grew older they told her more about her father and the things he had done in more detail. Her heart ached because he was still her father and she was still his daughter. Her heart and head were at odd with each other. Melinda could not hate her father but she did not love him and could never forgive him. However she did understand how he became what he was. It was a terrifying thought that he still exists even he was just a shadow.

She had only been 17 for a few days when she heard the news… Wormtail one of her father's followers was to perform a ritual to give her father a proper body and Lucius was to attend. They explained what was probably going to happen when he returned and her choices.

"So I have to choose between the light or the dark? My father or some old man I have never met because all of you feared that he would hold my father against me. How can I make that choice knowing you all will do whatever it takes to protect me! I am not a child but I am not soldier either. This isn't my fight!" She yelled at them even though she knew it wasn't their fault.

"Do not worry about us, take your time and make a decision that you will never regret." Surprisingly it was Fenrir that said this but all were in agreement.

"Okay, I think I can do that." Melinda said and all four wrapped her in a hug, "What about Draco?" Melinda and Draco didn't get along all that well, they were 'siblings' after all.

"We will try and keep him from the dark but ultimately the choice is his." Lucius said

"Good."

"Remember no matter what happens we are family." Bellatrix told her and kissed her forehead.

"I hate to ask but what will happen to your cousin in all this?" Fenrir asked Bella.

"Sirius? If Wormtail is caught he will be proved innocent and fight for the light. It doesn't matter he hates all of us… He's the white sheep." She said sadly.

"He's friends with my pup Remus if I remember correctly."

"Yes,"

"I have another brother!" Melinda's eyes were shining with hope.

"An older one yes but he like Sirius believes us to be evil and heartless.

"Oh, I still want to met him though, both of them." Melinda understood why they hated her guardians but she didn't have to like it.

**AN: Hello! StrangeHappenings here and there are a few things I want to explain and ask and so it is easier to read and you don't get bored I will list them. Read them if you want just don't ask questions if you haven't read them.**

**1. Melinda is not going to attend Hogwarts as a student at any point in this story. She will live at Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year because I like tormenting Umbrigde. I will explain why she is there in the next chapter.**

**2. Pairings! I suck at writing romance but I am going to attempt it, if you fail try try again or something like that. I am open to most pairing except crack and some canon pairing. There will be no Harry x Ginny, or Remus x Tonks. Other than that anything is fair game including slash pairings. Please do give me suggestions if it works with the plot I will include it or attempt to.**

**3. Time line, now that the brief background chapter is done I will focus from now one. Note I am thinking about killing Voldemort earlier than 7****th**** year.**

**4. Update schedule! I will almost never update on a Friday. My update days are normally Tuesday, Wednesday and the weekends. I also have two papers to write for school, one other fic to finish and another to update. I am never free Fridays hence why I will never update on a Friday. I will try to update by the 26****th**** of March. Oh! To top this all off I'm graduating from highschool in few months and have a boat load of stuff to plan.**

**5. Please review, I want to know what you think just don't be rude!**

**That's it for today and I hope you liked it. Good Night/Morning/Day!**


	3. Chapter Two

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter Two

Melinda had arrived at the graveyard in Little Hangleton with Lucius. She was the only one dressed in color aside from Harry Potter and the deceased Cedric Diggory. Lucius didn't want Melinda to be here, the Dark Lord never did care for her. He didn't deserve her but he was her father and there was nothing he could do to change that.

The death eaters watched in wonder as the Dark Lord was given a corporeal form. Melinda and Lucius however, watched Melinda's father became a monster, something only seen in nightmares… Not that he wasn't a monster before the only difference was his appearance, he used to look like every other person but now he looked like one of his parents was a snake. If she was still four, she would have cried in fright but she isn't. Today, 17 years old she stood strong and confident. Of course she was also afraid but it was not something that was noticeable and it was more out of nervousness than anything else.

"Ah, my faithful followers." Voldemort said and Melinda felt his bright red eyes land on her, "And you, Miranda, why are you here?" His voice was full of venom as he said this. She stood her ground and refused to let him hurt her.

"Do I need a reason?" Ignoring the fact that he messed up her name. His own, daughter and he couldn't remember her name. Pathetic.

"Yes."

"Then it is simple I came to…" She paused for a minute and looked at Harry Potter trapped by a gravestone and then back at her father, "talk to you, I deserve some answers." All the death eaters looked as if they wanted to gut her for disrespecting their master but restrained themselves, as he had not ordered it and they did not want to risk punishment.

"Then speak." He commanded,

"You see I understand that you hate muggles and if I was in your shoes I would hate them too but what have muggleborns and half bloods done. Yes they are part muggle but a child cannot choose their parents! If we could I certainly wouldn't be-" He slapped her to stop her from speaking but she was not giving up that easily. Melinda looked at her father and remembered something Narcissa had told her years ago about love. _It can cause the most painful feeling in your heart for no reason your head can understand but when love causes physically pain… that is not love. A person should never be able to hurt those they love._

"They are a part of the problem!" He yelled at her with hate shinning in his eyes. She knew that if she spoke her mind now he would never be accept her and it would automatically place her on the side of the light. But what choice did she have it was clear from the beginning she was would never become a death eater. He didn't love her, never had and never will, not that he will get another chance.

"As I was saying, if we could I certainly wouldn't be your daughter. You believe in keeping the bloodlines pure but where did magic come from? I am going to go out on a limb and say that at one point all the pureblood families started as muggleborns!" Now they really wanted to kill her, all eyes were on her as she tried her best to make her point. For the moment Harry Potter was forgotten and if he wasn't to stunned by the fact that the Dark Lord had a daughter he probably would have escaped by now.

"I will give you one chance, join me or die." Voldemort said pointing his wand at her. She began circling him prepared to dodge at a moments notice should she need to.

"Why should I? I know now that you will never change, no matter what I say or do you will always be this. You may have contributed to my existence but you are not my father. I don't have parents I have Uncles and an Aunt. Which is more than you ever had. You could have had a daughter but you fucked up. So now I'm leaving and maybe that's what you've wanted all along. Maybe that's why you always pushed me away because you were afraid that one day you would care for me and I wouldn't choose you and it would tear you apart inside. So you pushed me away to spare yourself the pain. Or maybe you just thought I wasn't worth your time. But none of that matters, can't you see what you have done! Can't you see that you will never win! Damn it! All you had to do was give this up but it's too late for that know and this is goodbye." Voldemort reacted on instinct and not much else as he fired a Cruico at his daughter but she was to fast.

She had expected him to attack her and dodged with ease, she gripped the portkey on her necklace whispering the password. She disappeared.

Lucius relaxed a bit knowing that Severus had given the port key should she ever need him when he was at Hogwarts. Though he was concerned about the crucio, he didn't know if it had hit her. The Dark Lord however, was very angry and couldn't understand why; there wasn't enough humanity in him to explain why he felt this way. Instead of dealing

with his emotions he turned his anger to Harry Potter.

Severus Snape was sitting next to the headmaster, watching the maze with everyone else when a silver fox jumped on his lap. He immediately recognized the fox as his niece. He put his arms around her middle and held her close to his heart. He knew that everyone was looking at him strangely but right now his fox needed to be comforted. He knew about her going to her father's rebirth, and if her actions are anything to go by, she was not welcome on the dark side.

"Severus? Since when do you have a pet fox?" Albus asked and I could here Melinda growling at being called a pet.

"She isn't my pet Albus…" I paused looking at her and she licked my hand as if to give me permission to speak, "She is family and this is her animagus form a silver fox. Her name is Melinda,"

"Family? Severus have you been keeping secrets from me?" Albus asked and Severus sighed.

"Yes, she is my Niece. I am one of her four guardians. Perhaps we could discuss this later when she is capable of explaining herself." Before the headmaster could reply, Harry and Cedric's body appeared. Melinda looked at them and she let out a rather loud whine.

Through out the whole ordeal Severus held her tightly in his arms, even when he was helping the headmaster stop Barty Crouch Jr. from whatever it was that he intended to do. Harry was taken to the infirmary while Severus and Melinda, still in fox form, waited for the headmaster in his rather messy office.

"Would you like to change out of your animagus form, Melinda?" Dumbledore said as he walked in followed by McGonagall and Remus. Melinda jumped in the air and landed as a human. McGonagall has this slightly impressed look on her face while Remus was confused with why she was there.

"Hello I am Melinda." She was wary of saying her last name around this man, who clearly held a lot of anger towards her father. Melinda didn't know if he was the type to punish a child for the father's sins and wasn't going to risk it.

Suddenly Lucius (still in death eater robes) Narcissa, Draco, Fenrir, Bellatrix and Sirius came running in the room. All of them were yelling and it ended up sounding like a jumbled up mess. Everyone with the exception of Sirius pulled her into a hug. The second Sirius could, he moved as far away from the death eaters as he could.

"Thank Merlin you are alright I could have sworn the Crucio hit you." Lucius sighed with relief.

"As if my pup would allow herself to be hit with a Crucio. Tried to tell them, they didn't believe me. Good to see you're good pup." Fenrir said grinning at Melinda. To those who didn't know him he appeared calm but Melinda knew better he was terrified of losing her.

"What exactly happened this evening? Harry never mentioned any of this." McGonagall said her lips pressed together showing her displeasure.

"Alright, before we go into more detail would you all take a seat. And Mr. Malfoy could you please transfigure your robes into something more appropriate." Lucius changed his robes to like ordinary wizarding robes. Melinda's family all squeezed onto a couch that really didn't fit all of them but none of them wanted to leave someone standing. After all there is safety in numbers. McGonagall stood to the right of Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus sat on the other couch quite comfortably since they had plenty of room.

"Now why don't we start with your full name Melinda?" All of them tensed but Severus nodded, knowing that Dumbledore would get over it.

"Melinda Riddle."

"I can assume your father is Tom Riddle, then."

"Yes, though in case you haven't figured this out I am not welcome on his side. Am I welcome on yours? Or do I have to leave?" Melinda wasn't stupid he would use her as a weapon if he could figure out how. She was raised by Slytherins and was going to be damned if some old Gryffindor was going to out wit her.

"That depends on your motives, though I am more concerned with why three known death eaters the entire Malfoy family are in my office."

"Uncles, Fenrir, Lucius and Auntie Bella are my three other guardians. Though Bellatrix and Severus act as my main guardians in the muggle world because they only allow me two guardians. Cissa is here because she treats me very much like a mother would a daughter and Draco is basically my annoying little brother." Melinda explained with a smile on her face, she truly loved her dysfunctional family.

"Okay then why is Sirius here?"

"Oh that is my fault, I had an idea of how today was going to play out and I wished to speak to Sirius about it but I wasn't able to explain much before Lucius' patronus reached me. It mentioned that Potter had port keyed back to Hogwart's with the dead boy and Sirius wanted to know what was going on so he ended up coming with me." Bellatrix explained rather hastily a bit embarrassed that she had not been able to explain everything to Sirius beforehand. Bella knew family meant the world to Melinda and she wanted Sirius to at least know about Melinda and hopefully in time he would be added to the family.

"Now that, that is all squared away would someone like to tell me what happened to Harry and what is going on!" Sirius yelled annoying with his cousin for dragging him into all this.

"My father was given a corporal form tonight and Harry's blood was one of the things needed to give him this form. Cedric Diggory is dead and Voldemort can now touch Harry without being injured. I don't want to fight but that is something I don't have a choice about that. I have yet to pick a side but my choices is that are few and the stakes are high. I will not lie I do not trust the light because I do not know the light. I also am not a fool. I have no hope of winning a war with so few people on my side alone. Both choices are less than ideal but the war is coming." Melinda hoped this would be enough to convince the light she meant no harm towards them unless they should try to hurt her or use her.

"Earlier you said you are not welcome on the side of the dark what does that mean exactly?" Remus asked trying to figure out what they weren't saying.

"Simple, my father tried to Crucio me when I told him I wouldn't join him. I may be a dark witch but I do not share his ideals. The majority of my friends are muggles and I have never attended a wizarding school. I live in both worlds and see the good and bad in both." Most of them gasped at the very idea of a father using such a cruse on his daughter.

"Why should we believe you?" Sirius asked with a glare that told the room his feelings about Melinda and her guardians.

"What reason have I given you to distrust me? Do you honestly Lucius would have rushed in here without changing if he knew for a fact that the Crucio didn't hit me? Or do you not understand just where it is I stand in all of this? Do you hate me for my guardians? Yes I think that's it. You hate them not me. Understandable, I know who they are and what they have done but let me tell you I couldn't have asked for better guardians. Most people at my school are aware that I have four guardians but they also know that if you insult them I will fight back till you are hospitalized or take it all back. So I'll ask you this once, what's your god damn problem!" Melinda eyes shone with defiance as she stood her ground and glared at Sirius.

"My problem? You're the death eater in the making standing here acting like you're the victim!"

"I am as much a victim as Harry Bloody Fucking Potter is! My father hates me as he hates everyone else. I may share his blood and name but that is all. They taught me, protected me, and fought for me. They have every right to be here more than you have. What have you done for your godson?" Sirius' only response was a growl.

"As much as I am enjoying this conversation we need to be realistic for a moment." Bellatrix said, using magic to pull her hair into a bun, "The dark lord will want her dead as much as he wants Potter dead. However the dark lord doesn't realize that we hold all the cards. He believes he has the upper hand and we need him to continue to think this. Still how are we going to keep all of our card hidden?"

No one spoke for several minutes. Everyone was thinking even those who had doubts about the death eaters.

"What can you offer the light side?" Dumbledore asked carefully, this child was not like her father but she was hiding something. Something could very well help him win the war.

Melinda looked at him for a moment, analyzing the situation. The world spun around her, she took a deep breath and in that moment grew up more than anyone would have thought possible. Deep inside she knew that explaining just how powerfully she was would classify her as a weapon.

"What can I offer? There are three answers to that question, the answer you want to hear, the answer I want to give and the answer based off fact. So see the answer you want is that I can give you money, support and knowledge. The answer I would give is that a child should not have to pay their parents sins; normally anyone can join the light why do I have to offer something when most people can join because they wish. The answer based in fact is simple, I can offer only what I give."

"And what is it you can give?" Dumbledore asked annoyed with her answer. Melinda looked at the floor and her eyes became a bit hazy as she tried to think of a way to explain it.

"It is difficult to describe. Wizards and witches use wands and incantations to channel magic from their magical core. Most wizards and witches do not know how to access their power without being directed. Wandless magic is channeling the power without a wand, something most adults don't understand how to do. Accidental magic is wandless magic and far from accidental only uncontrolled. A young wizard or witch's will affects the world around them of course they don't know what they are doing. Now, because wandless magic is not understood fully many people believe that only powerful wizards or witches can perform it. That is not true, it is only easier for them because they have a larger magical core. What that means is their core is easier to find. People also believe wandless magic is useful but limited. Again this is not true. It is far from limited if you know what you are doing. I have never needed a wand and probably never will." Melinda explained the best she could and dreaded the question that would follow.

"What is the most powerful spell you can cast wandlessly." Dumbledore wasn't asking, he demanded an answer. Everyone was looking at her and she didn't want to answer that question.

"You're expecting me to say the unforgivable aren't you. I don't enough hate in me to cast any of them. The most powerful spell I've cast isn't really a spell… it's instinct. Though I have been able to perform shielding spells, wards, and several healing spells without a wand." Dumbledore could not believe what he was hearing this girl, Tom Riddle's daughter, was strong probably stronger than her father. Her views on wandless magic were unusual but the fact that she had never needed a wand stood out. This child learned how to control her accidental magic. Dumbledore knew she would be useful but he wasn't sure if he could accept her guardians as well.

"You will need more protection than your guardians can provide. I need a DADA professor and you seem to have plenty of experience with the dark arts." Melinda frowned when she heard this.

"I do have the experience but I cannot demonstrate properly without a wand. I would rather assist Uncle Sev teaching potions."

"Severus, would you accept her as a teaching assistant?"

"Melinda would you prefer to be my apprentice? With a year of proper training you could earn a mastery." Severus was ignoring Dumbledore's question. He knew that she could become the youngest potion master in the world. This merely gave him time to make sure she would pass the mastery tests with ease.

"Yes. I would like that." She smiled at him.

"Well then I think we should compromise you will assist Severus and train for you mastery. But you will also be the teaching assistant for DADA." It was decided and a clear thought ran through all of their heads, _this is the calm before the storm._

**AN: Well thank you for reading. Sorry it's a bit late. Please review and thank you to Soccerisawesome19 who has been the only person to review. I do not know when I will have the next chapter up part of it depends on reviews and responses. The rest is depends on my amount of free time.**

**So until next time and have a wonderful morning/day/evening.**


	4. Chapter Three

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter Three

Melinda, her guardians and the remaining Malfoy family were promptly moved into 12 Grimmalud Place for their protection. Sirius was far from happy with this arrangement and often complained about it. While Remus would visit often, he was still living with seven Syltherins. Granted his mother's portrait shut up because they were there. However Sirius would gladly have her yelling at him if it meant he didn't have to deal with _them_.

With that said it took Bellatrix and Narcissa four weeks to get Sirius to believe that Melinda was not like her father. Another two weeks were devoted to proving that they were dark not evil. Then one more week was spent walking on thin ice around each other, which only ended because of the full moon.

Sirius had finished giving Buckbeak his dinner and was walking around aimlessly. He wandering into the library and paused nearly having a heart attack at the sight before him. Fenrir had fully transformed into a werewolf and was playing with Melinda. Severus and Lucius were researching the dark mark to see if it could be removed or transferred. They planned to transfer it to Melinda and then have Melinda remove it. Bellatrix and Narcissa were looking through a magazine on muggle fashion. Then Draco was sitting in front of the fire meditating with a book about animagus on his lap. While the majority of that did not bother him, there was a werewolf in his library.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE! ARE YOU ALL SUICIDAL! I THOUGH SLYTHERIN'S WERE ABOUT SELF PRESEVRATION!" He yelled nearly bursting everyone's eardrums. Fenrir and Melinda had to bury their ear in the couch cushions so they didn't go deaf.

"What are you going on about?" Severus asked very calmly for a man who was nearly killed by a werewolf.

"WEREWOLF! IN MY LIBRARY! WERE-" Melinda had shift back to her human form and placed a hand over his mouth.

"I will remove my hand if you stop trying to make us all deaf. Do we have an agreement?" Sirius only nodded and Melinda slowly removed her hand, "Good now what is the problem?"

"There is a werewolf in my library." Fenrir let out a bark at this before moving towards Draco to annoy him.

"Yes, there is. You have stated that and I again I ask what is the problem."

"Why isn't he attacking everyone?" Everyone else in the room turned to look at him like he had grown another head.

"Sirius he takes Wolfsbane." Bellatrix commented before going back to reading her magazine.

"But… even Moony isn't this docile when he takes Wolfsbane." Sirius felt like they were all trying to make him look stupid.

"Arf bark woof ar gr." Fenrir replied but only Melinda understood what he was trying to say.

"Fenrir says, 'cub was never taught right takes experience and preparation.'"

"Preparation?" Sirius asked cluelessly.

"Perhaps this conversation would be of more use if Fenrir could explain it to Remus himself." Lucius said as he turned the page of the book he was reading.

After that incident Sirius was more relaxed around the Syltherins and began to enjoy their presence. He didn't feel so alone and for the first time in decades, maybe in his life, his cousins were on the same side as him.

* * *

Of course The Order still used Grimmalud Place as their headquarters and not long after the incident a meeting was called. Everyone arrived a little bit after dinner and was shocked at the sight before them. Sirius Black sitting at a table with six Slytherins without hexing them. None of them knew who the girl was but she looked a little young to be an order member.

"Who are you?" Mad eye growled when he saw her.

"I am going to assume you are talking to me. Name's Melinda." She smiled at him.

"I don't trust you." He glared at her putting everyone in the room on edge.

"That's your choice but thank you for being honest with me." No one expected that reaction. Thankfully before someone could question her further Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ah good everyone is here and I see you have already met Melinda."

"Who is she and how old is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned about the young girl's safety. After all Melinda didn't appear to be strong or anything like that.

"I already answered that first part and I just turned 17 a few months ago." Melinda told her. Molly sharply exhaled appalled at how young she was to be involved in this business.

"Alright that's enough, we should start the meeting. First, Melinda is Severus' apprentice but she will also be assisting the DADA professor. Though I have yet to find a suitable professor the ministry is trying to get one Dolores Umbridge instated as the DADA professor. Any questions so far."

"Yes, how I am supposed to be Uncle Sev's apprentice and a TA for DADA? How will I have the time?" Everyone was looking at her in shock at how she shortened Severus' name.

"When you are not studying with Severus you will be working as a TA for DADA."

"Albus are sure it is wise to be discussing this with _them_ standing right here?" Kingsley asked glaring at the death eaters.

"Yes, they are a part of the Order and that is final."

"Even the boy who in underage?" Mad-Eye questioned and Molly looked as if she was about to go into a rage.

"Yes, now we have more important things to discuss. Harry Potter, we are going to retrieve him near the end of the summer. We need to discuss how we are going to retrieve him safely and without alerting the death eaters to where his muggle relatives live." Something didn't sit right with Melinda as she listened to the plan.

"Sir, perhaps this is a foolish question but wouldn't that look strange, a group of adults picking up a teenage boy? It sounds like the start to a bad horror movie." Everyone paused at her words and they knew she was right.

"Do you have a better idea?" Mad-Eye growled at her but Melinda paid no attention to it.

"A few, yes. Option one, we send his friends to pick him up, assuming he has friends. Option two the youngest looking Order members pick him up. Option three a few of my muggle friends and I pick him up. Option four we just send one professor or an adult. More than three people to pick up one boy just screams suspicious."

"None of those would work if any of them were attacked. They need more than three people to protect the boy." Kingsley commented, frowning at the situation.

"Do you really? Say Dumbledore and two others went to retrieve the boy, wouldn't that be enough?"

"Huh? Of course that would be enough." Molly Weasley replied very confused at her question.

"Good, now what makes Dumbledore so special, no offense sir. I am merely attempting to make a point." Melinda added to avoid being hexed.

"None taken."

"He is one of the greatest wizards of our time and you would do well to remember that child." Mad-Eye hissed and Hagrid seemed to agree with him as he was gripping his umbrella tightly.

"I see… Can he fight a werewolf on a full moon without a wand? Can he taunt the dark lord and escape unharmed? Can he…. I wonder could he defeat me in a duel?" Melinda's voice was even, guarded, careful but harsh and bitter at the same time. Her sudden personality change took all of the Order members by surprise. However her guardians and Sirius were very accustom to her sudden personality changes.

"Of course he can and could!" Hagrid yelled making the house shake recovering from the shock sooner than the others.

"I wouldn't be so sure Hagrid. Without a wand I am little more than an old man. However I could taunt Tom and get away. Though this girl is stronger than she looks. Would you mind if I accepted your challenge I find I am wondering the same things?" Dumbledore would have to be careful. Melinda didn't need a wand to perform exceptional magic.

"I would not mind at all, just allow me to make the appropriate adjustments to the room." She expanded the room and moved all the furnishing to another room. The Order watched stunned at the show of power.

Dumbledore stood across the room from her. They bowed to each other and it began. Dumbledore was whispering his spells but Melinda was faster… A lot faster. She cast spells of with a flick of her wrist as she dodged his. Dumbledore was had difficultly dodging her spells and created shields. It was difficult to tell when she actually cast a spell because she was moving as if she was dancing. The flicks of her wrist were often disguised. Both of them knew he couldn't keep this up forever. He started using more powerful spells that would hurt should they land on her. Smirking at this she started using a very distinctive fighting technique. She would rapidly shift from her animagus form and back again. As result it was harder to track her movements. Spells were flying passed his ears a warning of what would happen should one hit him. Placing a barrier around himself, he thought of how he could slow her down. Unable to think of anything else he placed stalactites and stalagmites in her way. Unfortunately this made her harder to spot and didn't slow her down. She simply remained in her animagus form and jumped from spike to spike until she was within range. Shattering his defensive barrier she grabbed his wand in her teeth. She then launched herself to the center of the room, dispelling the spikes, and landed in her human form completely unharmed twirling his wand.

"Have I made my point?" She asked the Order, who where stunned. This child just disarmed one of the greatest wizards and treated the whole thing like a joke.

"Why I do believe that was the most challenging duel I have had since Grinwald." Dumbledore was smiling, hiding what he was really thinking. Melinda was stronger than her father without a doubt. Dumbledore began to question the prophecy's validity. This girl could destroy her father, if only she had the heart to.

"You have made your point child." Kingsley caved, and the rest of the Order followed.

"Good. Now who is accompanying me to pick Harry up."

**AN: Hello again! Thank you for reading and if you have reviewed thank you for that as well. Now before anyone asks Melinda's sudden mood swings are, a result of her rather unorthodox guardians as well as her father's treatment of her. She will continue to have them however her mood swings do have triggers. Also I have posted an update schedule on my profile that way you can see what is going on and why I haven't updated. **

**Have a good morning/day/night.**


	5. Chapter Four

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter Four

It was shortly after the Order meeting that the Weasley family and Hermione Granger moved into Grimmauld Place 12. Sirius' attitude improved further with their arrival, as it was no longer quite… Except when Molly Weasley forced all the 'children' up to bed. There were several incidents when Mrs. Weasley had attempted to force Draco and Melinda up to bed. All of these incidents did not end in her favor.

"Draco, Melinda, shouldn't you two head off to bed." She asked right after she saw her own children and Hermoine up to bed.

"No." They both replied not even looking up at her. Draco reading a book on Animagus forms and was getting closer to achieving his. Melinda was reading a very advanced potions book that was more theory than anything else.

"You children need your sleep." She insisted and at this they looked up and glared at her.

"Perhaps it escaped your notice but I am of age and Draco isn't your son and not your concern." Melinda's left eye was twitching in annoyance as she said this.

"Well I never! You two are still children!" She huffed trying to usher them out of their chairs and up the stairs but neither moved.

"Children? Mrs. Weasley whether you want to believe it or not, I am 17 and none of your concern. I have four guardians you aren't one of them. Draco has parents you aren't one of his parents. Now we are staying up." Melinda replied growing tired of this conversation.

"Draco! Did you use the last of the hair products!" Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room interrupting whatever Mrs. Weasley was going to say.

"No, there are more bottle sunder the sink, or in one of the cabinets." Draco informed his father, whose anger left him as soon as he heard this. Melinda just rolled her eyes at the antics of her hair obsessed guardian and brother

"Ah! Lucius maybe you can get through to them. They need their sleep don't you agree." Lucius turned to look at her; he analyzed her for a minute before he turned back to his son and niece.

"Is she serious?" Both nodded, "They can decide when they want to go to bed, Mrs. Weasley. They are old enough to make such simple decisions, have been for a long time now."

"But they need their sleep!"

"They will sleep when they choose." Lucius said rather quickly before leaving to tend to his hair.

Melinda was scheduled to pick Harry up with Hermione Granger shortly before the year started. However things quickly changed when they heard the news. Harry was being charged for under aged magic in front of a muggle.

It was late and Molly Weasley refused to let Hermoine go with her. So, Melinda made her way to 4 Privet Drive in the dark… alone. She was wearing less than she should be but enough that her guardians let her out of the house. As she had just gotten out of the shower when she had been told to retrieve Harry Potter and grabbed the first article of clothing she saw. These just happened to be a dark green tank top and a pair of dark jeans.

"This is it." She remarked and was about to knock on the door when she was nearly run over by a man so heavy set that he could easily fit into a woman's DD cup size (E in UK sizing). '_Must be Vernon Dursley' _Melinda thought to herself.

"Um… Hullo? I am looking for a Petunia Dursley and her nephew?" Melinda was fully aware of the Dursley's resentment towards the magical world but she hadn't been raised by Syltherins her whole life without picking up a few tricks.

"I am Petunia Dursley." The twig-like woman behind the man said harshly.

"Hello, I'm Melinda Riddle. My friend, Hermione Granger, goes to school with your nephew and I want to throw her a surprise party before she leaves for school, but I don't know what to get her. Harry spends the school year with her and I was hoping he could help me pick something out for her. You see I lost my mother when I was very young and her family has been very good to me… However they are dentists and she's never had a true party you know sugar and all that. She's like my sister and I really want to get her something amazing this time round." Melinda forced her eyes to water and thankfully they bought her ridiculous cover story.

"Oh… Well he's upstairs in the small bedroom." Petunia said before ushering an extremely obese child into a car. _'I guess that makes him Dudley Dursley'_ Melinda waved goodbye to them feeling a bit out of place. After they finished pulling out of the driveway Melinda walked in to the house. She glanced at the pictures that covered the wall, mantel and tables… Dudley, Dudley, Dudley, Petunia and Dudley, Dudley, Vernon and Dudley, Dudley.

"They're really into their son." Melinda looked around the room one last time before she walked up the stairs. She knew Harry's relatives were not exactly the best but to cut someone out of their lives because of something they were born with… It is a new form of racism. _'They're all the same. Muggles…Wizards.'_ She thought bitterly.

"Harry." She called standing in front of his door waiting for his reply. Harry easily recognized her voice but he had no clue how to react. His head was spinning from everything he was feeling; guilt, pain, loss, empty, angry, afraid and abandon. When he didn't responded Melinda just entered the room. Harry was face down on his bed propped up on his elbows staring at the picture of his parents.

"Harry." Melinda repeated louder as she sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry still didn't responded or even move. Melinda wasn't entirely sure how to handle this. "You miss them… Unbelievably obvious statement I know but I don't really know what to say. I was never really good at comforting people. No one's fault really just how I am. Granted it is a bit difficult to explain because no one can understand why. Hell I barely understand why. What's even stranger is that I know exactly what to say to manipulate people. I understand emotion enough to do that but comfort… Never have been able to do it properly. There are actually a lot of strange things about me. I can't hate, but I can love. Complete opposite of my father I guess. It's always been that way…" Melinda trailed off for a moment unsure of what else to say.

"In the graveyard you said, 'You may have contributed to my existence but you are not my father. I don't have parents I have Uncles and an Aunt. Which is more than you ever had. You could have had a daughter but you fucked up.' What did you mean by that? I would give anything to have a parent but you throw yours away and what about this Uncles and Aunt. Who are they? Who are you? I just don't understand how you can throw your father aside even if he is Voldemort." Harry had turned around to face her and there were tears running down his face.

"I said what I said that night because it's true. He never told me it was going to be all right when it wasn't. He never helped me get dressed when I was little. He never brushed my hair or helped me tie my shoes. He never went to a parent teacher conference. He never taught me magic. He wasn't there to help me pick a dress for the debutante ball. He wasn't there to lecture or threaten my date. He never did any of that because he was too wrapped up in his war when he should have been raising me. Do you understand what I am saying?" Harry nodded, he understood a little too well. The Dursley never treated him like anything other than a burden.

"What about your Aunt and Uncles?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Fenrir Greyback. All four of them share guardianship of me, except in the muggle world. In muggle world I have only two guardians, Severus and Bellatrix." Harry looked completely lost.

"You don't understand it right? How I could reject my father when my guardians bear the dark mark. It is simple. I am their niece. I am family… Okay, think about like this, if you were Lucius' son would the Weasleys still treat you as if you were one of them?"

"I don't know." Harry said as he sat up suddenly feeling very vulnerable and afraid.

"Idiot Gryffindor, they would still love and treat you as one of their own. Blood does not matter because it does not define you. You'd be surprised which one of my guardians taught me that." Melinda smiled at him, it wasn't fake or guarded, it was a true and honest smile. And as Harry watched her smile he found it harder and harder to believe that this beautiful and amazing girl trying to comfort him was Voldemort's daughter.

"You are nothing like him." He didn't realize he had said that out loud until Melinda laughed.

"Just realized that did you? Well you catch on faster than most." Melinda chuckled as she stood up. She turned and held a hand out to help Harry up.

"Why are you here?" Harry questioned realized that he didn't really know Melinda showed up.

"Well your relatives think you are helping me plan a party for Hermione. I am actually here to take you to the safe house were, Sirius, my guardians, the Weasleys and Hermoine.

"Oh." Harry said trying to hid the slight anger in his voice.

"You want to know why the didn't write or why they didn't tell you?" Melinda asked him

"Yes."

"Once again the answer is simple. My father is not an idiot he would track your rather distinctive owl to this house and find a way around the wards. I do not approve of your isolation but I do understand it. Now I want you to read this and commit it to memory." Melinda handed him a piece of paper and he read it over and over till he could see the words in his head before he even started to read it.

"Alright let's get your things and then we will be flying to that address. We would apparate but Mad Eye is a paranoid old man so you ready?" Melinda asked with a smirk, Harry stopped and thought back on everything that had happened to him. Then he looked back at Melinda and nodded.

It did not take long for Melinda and Harry to arrive at Grimmauld Place 12. Melinda paused a minute before opening the door. Both teenagers had just stepped inside when Sirius tackled them both in dog form.

Melinda quickly shifted into her fox form and began to play with Sirius as Harry sat their stunned. Melinda pinned Sirius and he shifted back.

"I will never understand how you do that." Sirius laughed and ruffled Melinda's fur, "Harry!" Sirius pulled Harry into a hug as Melinda's guardians and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the hallway.

"I take it, it went well." Severus asked

"Well enough." Melinda said as she shifted back into human form.

"What are we going to do about my trial?" Harry asked as he stood up from his hugged with Sirius.

"I have an idea about that but for right now. I am going to bed." Melinda said wishing her guardians goodnight.

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and if you have reviewed thank you for that as well. Moving on from that there are about two more chapters before we get to Hogwarts. The trial is in the next chapter and I will hopefully finish the next chapter before the end of the month. As mentioned in the previous chapter I have an update schedule on my profile so if you get impatient just look there and it will tell you where I am with the chapters.**

**TTFN**


	6. Chapter Five

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter Five

Dumbledore sat in his office after a rather long and trying order meeting hosted by none other than Melinda Riddle…

"Melinda Riddle." He whispered, head spinning with thoughts of how his plan had go so awry for the hundredth time since he had met Melinda.

"Still going on about that girl Albus?" The portrait of Phineas Black asked him with a light chuckle.

"She is incredibly powerful Phineas. The entire time we were dueling she was toying with me. She effortlessly dodged my spells and danced around the room as if it were a performance of some kind." Dumbledore said confusion and frustration visible on his face.

"Tom is also powerful, why should his daughter be any different?" The portrait asked

"Yes but not like this. Melinda Riddle is kind hearted and the last person you'd expect to put up such a fight let only be a soldier. The girl could very easily destroy her father if she so wished. She also retrieved Harry Potter by herself with no problems with his relatives. She is clever and capable of thinking on her feet. I have never seen anything like it." He admitted.

"You are beginning to doubt the prophecy you have put so much faith into." Phineas commented with a smirk, "Perhaps the boy will not have to die. Perhaps this girl is the power he knows not."

"No, Harry is a living horcrux and he must die in order for Tom to be destroyed completely. And Melinda is Tom's daughter, he must know of her power."

"Yet this girl, Melinda caused you to doubt this. She doesn't have the heart to destroy her father but she does have the power. Something Mister Potter is lacking."

"Harry is strong just not as strong as Melinda…" _Or Tom_ they both thought.

"Albus… this will not end well." Phineas warned.

"I know… It rarely does."

"You can't keep playing God. Soon enough there will be someone who sees through you plan and sees fit to execute you." The portrait knew the conversation was over but he felt the need to tell Albus this. Phineas Black may have been only a portrait but he knew when something was off it and would not be long before someone ended up dead and the war truly began.

Melinda was standing in the kitchen tired and stressed. She went to bed shortly after retrieving Harry from his relatives. However she was forced to wake up earlier than usual, as she had to call an order meeting in regards to Harry's trial. She was pleasantly surprised to discover everyone arrived as she requested.

She then spent the better half of the morning explaining how they could use Harry's memories of the incident to prove his innocence as it would indisputable. Her plan was flawless, even Mad Eye admitted it. Unfortunately the past few months have started to catch up with her body.

Months of experimenting with the dark mark, months of change, months of dealing with the ever naïve Molly Weasley, months of training to survive this war, months of locking her father out of her heart, months of realizing this was always going to happen, months of reading psychology books, and months filled with family. All of this leading to a girl who is barely 18, becoming a military tactic expert, dark arts specialist and the light's hidden ace.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before she pulled her mobile phone from her pocket. She speed dialed one of her muggle friends hoping they would pick up. She needed a break.

"_Yea, this is Max. Now, what do you need I am busy being bored to death here."_ He answered making her laugh, _"Mels that you?"_

"Yeah, I need a break from all this family shit. You at home?" She asked him hoping her best friend was home.

"_Family shit? Something wrong Mels? You never refer to anything that has to do with your family shit. Something has got to be wrong. Oh, I am at home but I think we should meet someplace else. Parents still aren't to keen on you." _

"You're parents aren't keen on anyone." She laughed remembering her friend's uptight parents.

"_Oh yeah! Whose fault is that! You decided to walk out of the bathroom drying your hair and in a tank top and sweats! Geez, some days I really hate you."_ Melinda could hear the smile that was on his face. He didn't hate her. He was like her in many respects, but the most prominent was his inability to hate.

"I know Max I know. But you still love me right!"

_"Point taken, now I thought you were coming over?"_

"Yeah yeah, see you soon Maxxie."

_"DON'T call me that!"_ He yelled as she shut the phone with a chuckle. She ran to her room, where she put on some muggle clothing. She grabbed a pair of blood red flats, a black bra, a black skirt with checkered trim and a loose blood red tank top. She applied very light make up as she dressed. She paused for minute to look in the mirror. She wasn't insecure but some times she hated the way she looked, her too pale skin, inky black hair, mismatching eyes and a frame that was thin and made her look boney. She looked so very fragile as a hug could break her. She chucked darkly as she left the room. She was anything but breakable.

"Mels!" A young man with sandy blonde hair, simmering blue eyes and slightly feminine structure, this was Max. He was the kind of guy who had most girls head of heels the instant they met him. Problem was he preferred guys.

"Maxxie! You find a boyfriend yet?" She hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

"You're one to talk!" Max dragged her into the house and up to his room. While most people would raise an eyebrow at this, a young man dragging a young woman into his bedroom, for them this was normal. Max was practically a girl himself and Melinda enjoyed his company. With four very serious guardians she need some one who was laid back.

"So what's going on with your family?" He asked as they sat on his bed.

"It's a long story, Maxxie and you know I can't tell you." She let out a sigh and fell back on his bed.

"I know Mel but this is clearly killing you. You always say I won't understand or it just isn't allowed but Mels. You are my sister whether we are blood related or not, you are my sister." He said running his fingers through her hair in a motherly fashion.

"I know Max, but…" She sighed again, and looked him in the eyes for a long while. "What if I told you I would be breaking so many laws it isn't even funny."

"Mels it's killing you inside, I can see it and I can't bare to watch it anymore. Please let me help you!" He begged her.

"Alright, give me your hand." He did as she said and carefully scratched his palm causing it to bleed. He appeared to be confused but allowed it as he had assumed it had something to with what was bugging her. After that she scratched her own palm and waited for a significant amount of blood to build before she grabbed his hand with hers. Their blood mixed and dripped down their wrists. Then Melinda spoke,

"Related in all but blood, I beseech the gods of old to complete a bond that has already begun. Finish what has been started but never completed by us." A shock was sent through their hands and a faint voice whisper, _"Your plea has been heard and granted"_

"I take it you are going to explain what that was." Max's voice was calm but held a certain amount of concern for what just happened.

"You are now my brother in blood. I am a witch… A reasonably powerful one at that but there is so much more to it than that. And the only reason I can even tell you right know is because I just preformed a blood bond and family are allowed to know about the wizarding world." Melinda was shaking, so afraid he would not accept her.

"Sorry Mels but you really expect me to believe that?" His voice wavered at the end as he noticed that everything in the room was floating, "Alright so I believe you. What does this have to do with anything?" She willed everything to float back to its proper place.

"Years ago when I was about four years old my father died. He was what is known as a Dark Lord, but he was more like the magical equivalent of Hitler. Thing is though he didn't really die." She then told him her story and the mess she was in. Max listened through the whole story but occasionally making pained noise as she revealed what had happened the night her father was resurrected. He took everything in stride and trusted her every word. When Melinda had finished the story he pulled her into a hug and she felt tears fall on her neck.

"Are you crying?" She was happily surprised that he had accepted her.

"It isn't fair!" He yelled and Melinda didn't really understand what he meant. "You're aren't a weapon! Or anything they want you to be. You are Melinda Riddle a girl who is in way over her head but not because of anything she's done. It's because everyone expects something from you. Your father wanted you on his side, this Dumbledore person wants to use you as his weapon and your guardians want you to live a normal life. It isn't fair that you have been backed into a corner and have no control over your own life."

Melinda didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't that. She felt overwhelmed with emotion, love, compassion, fear, happiness, sadness even pain and comfort.

"I'll be alright, I promise." She said with a tired smile and fully aware that it was a lie

"No, you can't promise that. Instead promise me that you will do your best to survive and that if you ever need a place to run you will come and find me. No, I take that back, find us, your friends. We may not be powerful or very strong but we are loyal to you." Melinda was completely baffled, she had told him of the power wizards had, the shear amount of deaths her father had caused. But still Max would not let her face this alone.

"I guess you really are my brother." She smiled up at him. Of all her brothers; Draco, Remus, Alex and Max, only Max was this relaxed no matter what was thrown at him.

"You don't even see it do you? You have the type of strength that people crave and fight all their life to gain. It rolls off you in waves, there is a reason in all your time living on the edge of North London you were never once attacked. At your very core, you Melinda, are leader." He wasn't a wizard and he wasn't exactly strong but his words were powerful and Melinda felt a heart she didn't know was broken, heal just a little bit.

**AN: Thank you for reading! And if you have reviewed thank you for that as well. Oh! And if you are wondering about the North London comment Max says, Spinner's End were Melinda lived for a good percentage of her life isn't in the best neighborhood. I know that North London isn't exactly a nice place to live with a high crime rate so I always imaginged that Spinner's End was at the edge of North London. Next Alex is another one of Melinda's muggle. Just you all are aware Melinda's friends names are; Max, Alex, Cassie, Yuki, and Christine. I believe that is all I have say on this chapter. Okay see you next time when I post the next chapter! Hope you have a wonderful rest of the morining/day/night.**

**TTFN**


	7. Chapter Six

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter Six

"Good luck Potter, hope you don't get expelled!" Draco yelled down the stairs as Melinda, Mr. Weasley and Harry left for the ministry.

"Bastard." Harry grumbled and Mr. Weasley frowned at the language.

"Yeah, I know but it's his way of showing he cares. A bit strange but most of us are." Harry wasn't sure whom she was referring to, did she mean her family or Syltherins in general.

"I still don't like him."

"He has a love/hate relationship with almost everyone he knows." Melinda laughed she had been doing a lot more of that since her discussion with Max.

"Moving on from that, Melinda when we arrive at the ministry you should extract Harry's memories." Mr. Weasley informed her.

"No, I will do it during the trial. You cannot tamper with a memory that has only just been drawn from someone's head. Not even I am that good." She said with a smirk. Growing up with the Malfoys had its perks she knew magically law like the back of her hands.

"Alright, are you sure?" Mr. Weasley asked slightly worried about if Melinda would even get the chance to remove the memories.

"Yes, I am sure. Do not worry so much Mr. Weasley. In case you have forgotten the wizarding world is corrupt and I am the charge of two very influential families."

"You mean rich." Mr. Weasley grumbled.

"Yes, I do but it is more than that. In case you haven't noticed I am very good at manipulating people. Along with the memory we show I can manipulate them." It was clear from the look on Mr. Weasley's face that he did not approve.

"That makes you no better than them."

"No what it does Mr. Weasley is even the field. They don't play fair so I don't either. They way you think is dangerous. _If they don't follow the rules and I don't want to be like them I'll follow the rules._" Melinda mocked, "They have power we don't it was never a fair fight to begin with. I even with all my manipulations and money they can still throw Harry in Azkaban. They have that power."

"Azkaban!?" Harry panicked a bit

"They wouldn't send Harry to Azkaban," Mr. Weasley sounded scandalized at the very thought of the ministry sending Harry to Azkaban.

"But they have that power, we need every advantage we can get." It was clear out of the three of them she was the only one with this view. "I understand that neither of you agree with the way I think but if some one is trying to kill you what do you do?"

"Defend yourself?" Harry asked and Mr. Weasley nodded showing his approval of the answer.

"No by my logic if you are in a death match you fight to kill. You survive." Melinda told them as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"But that makes you no better than them." Mr. Weasley said

"No, what is does is give you a fighting a chance. This is war you aim to kill, even muggles understand that." They all fell silent for the rest of the walk to the ministry; all three had things to contemplate.

Harry agreed with Mr. Wealsey but Melinda had a point muggle soldiers shoot to kill, why don't wizards? Could that be the reason why it seems there are an infinite number of dark wizards and witches? Does Dumbledore see this? His mind was racing trying to make sense of what he knew, which wasn't much because everyone seemed intent on keeping him in the dark.

Mr. Weasley's thoughts were similar to Harry's however he was trying to convince himself that Melinda was wrong. He knew that he disapproved of her thinking but could she be right. It was everything he was against morally but logically… it made sense. Kill or be killed, but instead they used stunning spells when killing curses are being thrown at them. What kind of sense did that make? Morally right and dead or practical and alive? Looking at Melinda knowing she was raised or at least practically raised by the Malfoys he couldn't help but be conflicted. Blood didn't matter to her but blood was everything to the Malfoys. All of her guardians are former death eaters how is she so different from everything they seemed to be. To Mr. Weasley it made no sense.

Melinda's thoughts were on a completely different track. She was wondering what her friends were doing. She had been thinking about them quite a bit and missed them dearly. After this she would have call them, and hopefully she could escape from her guardians and Dumbledore for a day. She told Max but probably wouldn't tell any of the others for some time. Hopefully she wouldn't have to but she knew that she would probably have to tell them if only so they know what they are up against. Her father was not a kind man and he certainly wasn't above using her friends to get to her. Her main concern was if he was willing to find out who her friends are just to hurt her. Slowly she turned her thoughts away from the possible deaths of her friends and back to the matter at hand, Harry's trial.

They continued on in their own minds until they arrived at the ministry.

"Your wands please." Mr. Weasley and Harry handed their wands over with very little hesitation. Melinda however didn't really use a wand.

"Your wand to Miss." The man said

"I don't use one, I'm Melinda Riddle the charge of Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. Just check your list." She said looking perfectly innocent, the man did as she said and his eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Please go on through!" He was shaking as he handed Harry and Mr. Weasley their wands back.

"What was that about?"

"Doesn't matter." Melinda said

"It was blackmail wasn't it." Mr. Weasley accused and Melinda spun on her heel to face him.

"I don't know who you think you are but you know nothing about me and I am working to stop my father so I suggest you stop assuming you know anything about me! You have no clue so I suggest you stop running your mouth about things you know nothing about!" Melinda growled at him and began walking towards Lucius' office. However the world seemed to be working against her.

"Mr. Weasley! Thank god I found you in time! The trials been moved! It starts in ten minutes!" Taking a deep breath trying to remember all she had read in the psychology books about mood swings and why she has them. Harry and Mr. Weasley had gone on without her so she had to run to catch up.

"Ah-" Mr. Weasley quickly stopped talking and merely directed Melinda and Harry into the room where the trial would be held.

Melinda took another deep breath and looked down at her Bellatrix styled dress. However he dress was deep emerald instead of black. Harry was trying not to panic as they stepped into the room. Almost immediately Melinda was asked to identify herself;

"And who are you?" The minister asked.

"Name, Melinda Riddle, Age, 18. Anything else?"

"Yes how are you a part of this trial?" He asked trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

"I am here to extract the memories of the incident in question." Her voice was controlled and respectful. The majority of the room clearly approved and the minister allowed the trial to proceed. He knew who she was.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Witness for the defense Melinda Riddle, " The minister introduced everyone.

"The charges are as follows, that he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions produce a patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. Do you deny producing said patronus?" The minister asked, his was conceded and superior

"No, but-"

"And you were aware that you forbidden to perform magic outside of school while under the age of seventeen." Melinda quickly realized what the minister was doing.

"Yes I was-"

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot-"

"I was only doing it because of the dementors." Harry interrupted and Melinda realized this was going downhill rather quickly.

"Dementors in little Whinging?" Amelia Bones asked a bit confused and shocked.

"That's very clever muggles can't see dementors, can they boy? Highly convenient." The minister mocked him.

"I'm not lying there were two of them and if I hadn't –"

"Enough, I am sorry to interrupt but because you can produce no witnesses-"

"Now I am afraid I must interrupt minister. You see he doesn't need a witness; I will simply pull the memory from his head. That is proof enough. Is it not?" Melinda's charm was at it's fullest, all eyes were on her as she began her manipulations, "I propose a vote all those who believe a memory is sufficient to prove innocence or guilt raise your hands." Raising her own hand in an act of suggestion. Far more than half raised their hands.

"Good, now Mr. Potter would you please stand in front of me, facing me." He did as she asked a bit hesitant as he had just witnessed just how manipulative she can be.

"Thank you. Now think back to the incident in question." She placed her hands at his temples and slowly she pulled the memory from his head. Harry was shaking from the strain on his body. Melinda levitated a vial from her pocket to her hands and sealed the memory within it. Carefully she walked up the minister.

"Evidence for the defense of Harry James Potter."

"And how do you propose we watch the memory?" The minister asked in fake naivety.

"Well I propose that the court use a pensive." Melinda replied

"We do not have a pensive large enough for all of use to watch said evidence." The minister seemed to be steeps ahead of her.

"I see. Well then I ask the Wizengamot to take turns watching the memory. Of course those who have watched must not discuss the memory until everyone has witnessed it. Is that acceptable?" Melinda replied and Harry let out a sigh as once again well over half the room gave their consent. The minister however turned bright red in a fit of anger. Melinda's eyes narrowed slightly. This man was stubborn but oblivious to her manipulations.

"You want us to take turns! That wou-"

"Will all due respect, the Wizengamot has already given their consent, minister. What ever you have to say against this proposed plan of action is a moot point." Amelia Bones interrupted him before he could try and overstep his boundaries.

"Shall we get started then?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Two hours later Harry was cleared of all charges and the minister was tending to his battered and bruised ego.

That evening Grimmauld Place 12 was filled with cheers of happiness. Even the Slytherin residents wore smiles on their faces, however it was more for Melinda than Harry. Sirius was practically bursting at the seams with joy that his Godson wasn't expelled. The Weasley twins were setting of fireworks and doing magic left and right. Everyone was in a good mood but Melinda had left after she walked Harry to the door.

**AN: Hello again! Thank you for reading and what not. I don't really have that much to say on this chapter other than the next chapter is going to be more about Melinda and her friends than Harry. Also in the next chapter the dark marks are removed! Exciting right? Anyway I hope you have a good rest of the morning/day/night.**

**TTFN**


	8. Chapter Seven

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter Seven

While everyone in Grimmauld Place 12 was celebrating Melinda was walking around Muggle London with her friends. They were all a bit tipsy, as they had just left a pub where they had at about two cocktails each. Melinda was the one with highest tolerance for alcohol as fire whiskey was a lot stronger.

While Melinda wasn't sober she certainly wasn't as tipsy as her friends. Still the six of them made a very unusual crowd. Melinda - who was about a half step ahead of her friends - had mismatching eyes, which most people found unsettling. To her left was Yuki who had been born with pure white hair. He loved his hair and refused to dye it to a more normal color even though people occasionally think he's an old man. Then to Yuki's right was Christine, who was taller than everyone else at 6 foot 7. Christine also had a scar on her neck that looked as if someone had tried to cut off her head. She usually hid the scar with a ribbon or collar. Tonight she was wearing a red ribbon with the bow centered on the left side of her throat. Alex was behind Christine and was probably the closest to being drunk. He was having issues walking normally so he had his arm around Cassie's shoulders. Cassie was probably the second most normal person in the group. The strangest thing about her was the tattoo covering her right arm, it was the source of her nickname Sakura, given to her by Yuki. The tattoo was of a cherry blossom tree branch wrapping down and around her arm. Then the most normal looking of the group, Max, was walking next to Cassie. He was buzzed and pretty relaxed but still worried for Melinda.

Melinda didn't want to leave her friends for Hogwarts but what choice did she have. Max saw her look down at her shoes and quickly linked his arm with hers, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Mels your place is empty right?" Max asked already knowing the answer but Melinda nodded anyway.

"What really? Sleepover!" Yuki yelled enthusiastically and Cassie, Alex, Christine and Max cheered in agreement. Melinda sighed and decided to make the best of it while she could.

"Alright looks like I don't have a choice." She smiled and let out a laugh. It wasn't long until all six of them were curled up on the living room floor of Spinners End, huddling together.

"Hey Cassie you awake?" Alex asked

"Is anyone actually asleep?" Yuki questioned loudly

"No," Everyone replied, and the room fell quite again.

"Melinda?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Can you sing to us?"

"Alright any preferences?" Melinda laughed lightly at the request for a lullaby.

"What about that one you sang at my Grandmother's funeral?" Alex asked

"Are you sure it's sad?" Her mind flashing back to the kind old woman who taught her things her Syltherin guardians were unable to. She taught Melinda Gryffindor traits. A tear ran down Melinda's face as she remembered the amazing funeral.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meet a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again _

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me _

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And no whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend…_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been_

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been _

_Changed for the better_

_And because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good."_

By the time Melinda was done singing, she was the only one awake. She smiled softly at the sleeping forms of her friends that surrounded her. Slowly she let herself fall into the most peacefully slumber she had, had in months.

Melinda awoke the next morning to the sound of laughter and the smell of pancakes. She sat up and began to stretch.

"Yuki go wake the girls up." She heard Alex say.

"K," Yuki grumbled, clearly feeling a bit hung over, Melinda stood up as Yuki walked into the room.

"So you're already awake. Well help me wake the other two." He walked over to the Christine who was closest to him and began to shake her shoulder. Melinda lightly kicked Cassie's foot until she woke up. It took five minutes but they all made it into the kitchen.

"Is that my apron?" Melinda asked Max who was placing dirty dishes in the sink.

"Yes I do believe it is. You don't mind do you little sister?" He asked with a wink.

"I high doubt Ane minds." Yuki grumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"Ane?" Alex asked, not recognizing the Japanese word. They were all used to him saying words in Japanese and for the most part they were able to understand him. However there were occasions where they had no clue what he was talking about.

"Older sister." He said pouring himself a cup of coffee that Alex made. Melinda smiled to herself her friends, her siblings. The family she has chosen.

"Alright everyone sit down at the table while I dish up the pancakes!" Max yelled as he flipped stacks of pancakes onto the plates.

"Eat up my darlings!" Max said as he sat down. They ate, laughed and some how they all ended up dancing as Melinda sang.

Three hours later, Melinda was standing in the dining room with her guardians, Narcissa, Draco and Sirius.

"So how is this supposed to work?" Sirius asked looking around, probably wondering why they were doing this in the open.

"Well from what I have read I need witnesses you, Draco and Narcissa are those witnesses." Melinda glanced at the book that was open on the table.

"Let's begin, can all of you roll up your sleeves and make a single file line." Her guardians did as they were asked.

_"Melinda Riddle daughter of Tom Riddle." _She said in parseltongue and carefully pricked her finger. Then she placed a drop on Bellatrix's wrist.

_"You are recognized, daughter of Tom Riddle."_ The snake on the mark spoke.

_"I hereby transfer ownership of this mark to me."_ She forced her magic to follow into the mark. Bellatrix screamed of a second as Melinda's magic mixed with mark. Giving her a moment to catch her breath Melinda paused before she began the removal process. Bellatrix gave her a slight nod.

_"I now order this mark to release the host and unbind them from this contract."_ Now came the tricky part, her magic that was in the mark dissipated but the original magic placed into the mark by her father was stubborn and refused to fade. Carefully she discharged a small amount of her magic to disrupt the magic keeping the mark in place. Bellatrix let out a pained groan as the mark faded into nothingness.

"Well it worked. The mark itself is different from the ones I've read about though that is probably because my father is still alive. I had to use my magic to force it to fade as parts of his magic remained. How are you feeling, Auntie Bella?"

"It was painful but well worth it." She said with a small pained smile.

"Next?" Melinda said and one by one her guardians were freed from her father's control.

**AN: Hello again my dear readers! I really need a better greeting but that can wait. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter which was pretty much a filler, sorry? Well parts of it are more important than others. Moving on from that next time, what you have to look forward is Hogwarts! Yes the next chapter is going to be at Hogwarts! Also Melinda's 'Family' to date are;**

**Uncles – Fenrir, Lucius, Severus**

**Aunt – Bellatrix**

**Cousin/Mother – Narcissa **

**Siblings – Draco, Max, Alex, Cassie, Yuki, Christine, Remus, and Sirius**

**Yes I realize that logically Narcissa should be in the Aunt category because she is married to Lucius but her role in Melinda's life is more of a cousin/mother. **

**That's if for now have a good rest of the morning/day/night.**

**TTFN**


	9. Chapter Eight

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter Eight

Melinda sat on the edge of the grand staircase tower where there was a small flat edge. She had flood to Hogwarts a few days ago, with Severus. For the past couple days she had been meeting the staff members and retrieving portion ingredients from the chamber of secrets. Then there was Professor Umbridge who didn't like the idea of having an assistant, especially one as young as Melinda. She had stated many times that there was no need for a ministry-approved teacher, such as herself, to have an _assistant_.

"I finally have some free time and here I am looking at the sky and talking to myself. I almost feel normal." Melinda laughed darkly at the thought of being normal.

"Normal? Some times I wish I was… but then? I would be bored far to easily. Perhaps I am better off like this?" She wondered out loud watching the clouds move.

"KAW!" A crow yelled from somewhere making Melinda smile.

"Wolves have ravens, foxes have crows," She whispered to herself and let out a rather loud yip. Soon enough the crow crash-landed next to her. The crow was struggling but it somehow managed to stand.

"Barely a year old and the world has shown you its cruelty." She examined the young crow, "Your wing is broken young one, would you allow me to tend to it?"

The crow slowly approached Melinda, all of the crow's senses told him that she was a fox but the girl appeared human.

"Ah, I get it. Here this should help." Suddenly two black ears matching her hair appeared on her head. Then a silver tail with a black tip sprouted from her tailbone. The crow visible relaxed and slowly with one leg hopped over to her.

"Hm… It looks like you have more wounds than I thought. Your sternum and femur are also broken. I am surprised you can even move let alone fly. Your pretty determined not to die aren't you, little one?"

"Kaw." The crow continued to hop closer as to prove her point. Then when the crow was close enough he picked a feather from himself and offered it to her. Melinda took the offered feather and stuck it in her hair. She then cut off a small amount of her hair and offered it to the crow. The crow carefully tied the hair to his left leg.

"Well my name's Melinda, I guess you'll tell me your name when you trust me a bit more. Well, for now I am going to carry you down. I will be using a broom to fly down and then we are going to the dungeons were I will treat your wounds."

"Kaw." The crow allowed himself to be carried, Melinda summoned her broom and began her descendent from the tower. Once she had landed she banished the broom and ran through the halls to get to the potions lab. In her haste she forgot to shift her fox ears and tail back into her body… Several professors would be going to the hospital wing to get their eyes checked.

"Uncle Severus you in here?" She called as she gently put the bird down on a table. "I guess not. Stay there I am going to start with your wing."

Melinda grabbed two steel rods, a cloth and a healing potion from the cabinet.

"Alright this is going to hurt as I have to set your wing. Then I need you to drink the potion. I can only give you a few drops. It will help you heal a little bit faster but not much. You're going to have to heal the long way my friend." Melinda said as she set her materials out.

"Kaw." The crow spread his wing as far as possible and nodded his head.

"You're smart for a young bird." She said and gripped the crow's wing. "One, two, three." A loud snap resonated through the dungeons as the bone fell into place. Next Melinda used the rods and cloth to immobilize and wrap the wing.

"Now for the potion, open your beak a little… Good like that." Melinda let two drops fall onto the bird's tongue.

"Next let's fix your femur and sternum but before that I must the bandages and perhaps another rod." Melinda said as she retrieved everything she would need for the rest of the

"Kaw." The crow lied down allowing Melinda access to his leg.

"One, two, three." And another snap resonated through the dungeons. Melinda quickly wrapped the leg then using the rod bound the leg so it was useless and no weight could be placed on it.

"Now the sternum… It should be just like a broken rib… Ice, painkillers and rest. No that won't work you're not human… Okay I am going to try and heal the bones a little. If this works I will place amour over you chest to protect them while they finish healing. If I fail… I will have to dose you with Draught of the living dead so you do not strain them any further."

"KAW!" The crow protested.

"You're one strong bird. I'll give you that. Alright, I won't give you draught of the living dead. You'll just have to tough it out. Here goes nothing." Melinda took a deep breath and channeled her magic to her right hand. She then placed two fingers above the crow's chest and focused on one thought. _'heal'_ a soft green glow surrounded them and the crow let out a soft cry of relief.

"So it worked." Melinda smiled as she used the table to support herself, "Damn that took more out of me than I thought it would. Almost done little one." Melinda carefully summoned a bird-sized piece of amour and strapped it on the crow.

"The armor looks good on you. Hey how about after you heal completely I'll make you a set of armor. What do you think little one?" Melinda asked as she cleaned up.

"Kaw." Melinda laughed and held her arm out to the crow.

"Hop on, it's almost time for the feast and I don't want to leave you down here. I have a feeling there is more to you than meets the eye." The crow standing on one foot hopped up to her shoulder.

**XXX**

"Where is she?" Severus asked out loud as he searched for Melinda. He had heard about a girl with fox ear and a tail running through the halls with a crow. Of course only McGonagall and Dumbledore knew that Melinda had silver fox animagus however they did not know she could do particle transformations. Severus wanted to know what was going on and possessed her to go running through Hogwart's with her ears and tail clearly visible.

He had made it to the dungeons when he finally found her with a little crow on her shoulder. The crow was rather beat up and almost covered in bandages.

"Care to explain why Poppy has had to check the eyesight of at least five wizards today?" Severus asked impatiently, she still had her ears and tail out.

"What?" Melinda was confused for a minute before she felt her ears twitch in confusion, "Oh." _'Shit I forgot they were there.'_

"Yes oh. Disspell them we have a feast to attend." He said watching the crow as it began to struggle to hop up to Melinda's head. It was a determined bird he'd give it that.

"Okay, little crow I have to dispel my ears and tail but I am still they same fox." She told her friend as she guided him up to the top of her head in-between her ears.

"Kaw." He replied as she started to preen her. She smiled as she allowed her ears and tail to sink back into her body. The crow then jumped back down to her shoulder.

"Shall we get going?" Severus asked her with a slight smile.

"Yes. We might as well get this over with." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair before they began the walk back to the Great Hall.

**XXX**

Melinda glanced at Severus as Dolores finished her speech. He nodded at her and they both knew they would have to be very careful. This woman was sadistic even the Crow sensed it.

_'Severus?' _ Melinda broadcasted to him.

_'Yes?' _ He replied

_'She may become a problem. I am very glad I am not a student.' _ Melinda thought back.

_'She has the minister backing her. You have to be careful, you are the dark lords daughter. They will not care about what you think; all they will see is your father. They will have you killed.'_ Severus' voice was serious and full of concern.

_'I know, I will be careful don't worry about it too much. We should eat. People are beginning to stare.' _Melinda said as she began to place food on her plate.

**AN: Another chapter done! Thank you for reading and/or reviewing (if you have). The next chapter will have more interesting. Things will start to pick up now and I have decided to have kill Voldemort earlier, Harry's sixth year. Also I have decided that Sirius won't die. Seeing as Bellatrix killed him **


	10. Chapter Nine

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter Nine

Melinda awoke with a start, nearly falling off the couch she had been sleeping on. Her heart was pounding in her chest from a nightmare she couldn't remember properly.

"Kaw?" Her crow was wobbling towards her and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry little one. I will be alright… eventually." She slowly sat up, disorientated from her nightmare and the fact that she was in Severus' living quarters, on a couch. She sighed before getting up off the couch.

"Come on, we might as well get something to eat… You know I think I want to hunt." Melinda placed the crow on the top of her head and shifted into her animagus form. Still she could feel something nagging at her as she ran through the deathly quiet halls of Hogwarts. As trying to outrun the feeling she speed up. Melinda could feel her limbs begin to shake from the exertion. However instead of feeling better her mind was filled with screams. It was almost as if she was remembering her nightmare.

_'No! Please stop!' _Yuki's voice in her head screamed.

She pushed herself even faster.

_'Stop this!' _ Her own voice screamed

Faster still.

_'Mel's I regret nothi-'_ Max's voice was cut off.

Faster.

_'How much more can you take!' _ Her voice called again.

Faster.

_'Everything.'_ A voice so cold she almost didn't recognize it said… It was her fathers... No it was the monster he had become. He was no longer human.

And still she force her body to go faster until she collapsed on the ground from shear exhaustion. Her body shifted back into that of a human. She felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Why goddamn it!" She yelled into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

"Kaw!" Her crow yelled sharply.

"I know. Merlin! I know." She wiped her eyes took her crow off the top of her head, "It… I can't let that happen. He must be stopped at all costs. Still it hurts to think of losing them."

"Then don't." A voice from behind her said plainly.

"Let me guess, a centaur." She turned around forcing herself to stand.

"Yes, you are correct. Your legs are weak foal. You should remain seated. I will sit with you, let us look at the stars." Melinda almost growled at his use of the word foal but decided against it.

"My name is Melinda. The crow on my head doesn't have a name."

"I am called Sleipnir." He looked towards the sky. His hair was bright ginger color that was reminiscent of a red fox.

"Sleipnir, if I may ask, why are you speaking civilly towards me? As far as I know centaurs are not exactly friendly towards humans." Melinda asked once she regained some of her composure.

"I saw you in the stars. Centaurs do not usually associate with humans unless it was foreseen. The stars speak of you with increasing frequency." Sleipnir turned his head to look at her and her crow.

"Well then what do the stars say?" Melinda asked placing her crow on her legs as she placed her hands behind her and looked up at the sky.

"The stars are ever changing but they are very consistent when it comes to you." He looked towards the sky and spoke in a whispery voice, "A child born from darkness yet forged in the light will hold the fate of countless lives in her hands. In one moment, one defining moment, she will take her destiny and change it." Neither spoke for a few minutes until Melinda broke the silence.

"Well that's certainly interesting but doesn't explain why you are here."

"As I said the stars speak of you with increasing frequency. It was foreseen that a centaur bearing the name of the trickster's son will meet the child of the darkness."

"I see. Well Sleipnir, I think this is the start of one very interesting friendship." Melinda smiled at him and Sleipnir nodded.

Melinda's nightmare was forgotten as they spoke of the stars and how to read them until the stars were their no longer.

Melinda walked into the Great Hall for breakfast but made a small detour to see Draco.

"Hey." Draco said with a slight smile. Several of the Slytherin's stopped eating to watch the exchange.

"Can you watch my crow for a couple classes? I have to brew some potions that will have detrimental side effects to him." She sat down next to him and stole a piece of bacon off of his plate. Pansy was fuming.

"Sure but only if you help me with my research." Melinda laughed and nodded.

"Of course. You should be almost done, right?" She lifted the crow off of her head and onto Draco's shoulder. The crow wasn't particularly happy but because Melinda trusted him, the crow allowed it.

"Yes, I am stuck on the final part." Draco grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and passed it to Melinda.

"Oh! I hate that part. Anyway, I'm going to speak with Uncle Severus. See what else I have to do today. I might be in your DADA class. See you later Dray." Melinda stood up and would have ruffled his hair but Draco blocked her from even making contact with his hair.

"Yeah you too Mels." The entire Slytherin table was staring at him in shocked.

"Uncle Severus." Melinda greeted.

"Melinda. When did you acquire a crow anyway?" He asked while eating his rather small breakfast.

"You should eat more. I met him on the roof of one of the towers. I think a human hurt him. He was very injured. I used potions and a bit of magic to heal him. He is still very damaged but in a couple weeks he should be fine. He is a determined little bird." Melinda told him sipping the glass of pumpkin juice Draco gave her. She grabbed a piece of bacon from the serving platter.

"He may be your familiar."

"He could be but I don't know… Uncle Severus, sometimes it's like I can understand him but others I have no clue what he is thinking about."

"I do not know what to tell you Melinda. I have no experience with familiars aside from Albus'."

"I will be open to the idea. Now if I finish my potions before Draco's DADA class, I will be attending it. Okay?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Of course."

Melinda spent the majority of her morning and part of her afternoon brewing potions. Mainly ones that had fatal side effects if brewed incorrectly. She had finished about half an hour before Draco's DADA class, so she went to see Dolores.

"Hello?" Melinda asked stepping into the classroom.

"Miss Riddle I did not except to see you today." Umbridge said with a look of irritation on her face.

"My name is Melinda. Anyway I wasn't sure if I would have free time today with my apprenticeship but I have managed to finish today's workload in a relatively short amount of time. I thought it would best to assist you now." Melinda walked around the room, finding no place to sit she summoned a stool for herself.

"Well! There will be none of that in _this _classroom." Umbrigde puffed up in anger.

"That's actually what I wanted to speak with you about. What are we going to be teaching the students?"

"Well theory of course."

"Theory? I do not believe that will go over well with the students. Most of them won't understand it, that's highly advanced magic." Melinda was thinking of magical theory that she had read as a child.

"Oh no dearie not that theory." Melinda was handed a book titled, Dark Arts Defense: Basics for Beginners. She flipped through the book and frowned.

"If you say so, you are the professor here." Melinda paused for a second and Dolores looked rather pleased with herself. "But just for the record I do not think this is the proper reading material for the age of most of the students. Also I have read countless books on theory and I found this one had very little practical application."

"Yes well that is your option and it is not shared with the ministry." She huffed and spun on her heal.

"I guess I'll just sit here, unless you need help with something."

"Yes, write this on the board." Umbridge handed Melinda a piece of paper and walked towards her office. Melinda took it and walked to the board. She began to transfer the righting on to the board not really thinking about what she was writing. Not even ten minutes later the students began to enter the room.

Everyone was relaxed or at least seemed at home. It was a typical school setting, friends were gathered around each other, there was a paper 'airplane' flying around the classroom and laughter. It had Melinda feeling a bit nostalgic for her friends and school. At least until Umbridge walked in and the 'airplane' was reduced to cinders.

"Good morning children. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, OWL, more commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be sever."

_'What the hell is she talking about?'_ Melinda thought to herself completely baffled, as books were magically passed out to the students.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will please to know that from now on you will be following a carefully structured ministry approved course of defensive magic. Yes." Dolores said when she noticed Hermione's hand was raised.

"There is nothing in here about using defensive spells."

_'Oh. No.' _

"Using spells." Umbrigde laughed, "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in this class."

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron said confused.

_'This is not going to end well.'_ Melinda caught the look Draco sent her way and nodded.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk free way."

"What use is that? If we are going to be attacked it won't be risk free." Harry added to the discussion and Melinda could see everything going hill but waited a little longer before interrupting.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge said harshly, "The ministry believes that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations. After all that is what school is about."

"I disagree. There is far more to school than just examinations and practical is just as important as theory. Take potions for example; you can understand everything about potions but if you have no talent then even the most simple of potions can blow up in your face." Several people snickered but Melinda ignored it and continued, "I will admit to the fact I read theoretical books but this one is meant for a younger reader. Students of this age would be better off reading about warding, and the theories behind them. How magic works or why certain spells have an emotional component. Only knowing the theoretical by its self is useless if the witch or wizard is incapable of providing the power needed to fuel the spell. Then only knowing the practical is also useless as you will not be able to cast higher level spells accurately. They should be looked at together not as separate entities."

"You are not the Professor, Melinda and you are the teaching assistant." She told Melinda harshly.

"I am merely stating an observation. You can choose to ignore it or heed it."

"KAW!" The crow yelled and tried to fly towards Melinda.

"Easy, little one." She walked over to him and placed the crow on her head, "Thanks for looking after him for me Draco."

"He was very well behaved." Melinda nodded and walked back to the front of the class, where Umbridge was looking at her with distaste, "Dolores, I would love to finish this conversation later, perhaps before one our classes. Right now I need to make sure my crow is alright."

"Yes, well you see to that." She glared at Melinda, her voice dripping with a false kindness.

"I will." Melinda left the classroom, keeping her emotions in check. Umbridge was infuriating and she was thankful for her crow's interruption even if it did risk his health.

"I owe you one." She whispered to him as she made her way to Severus' potion lab.

Hogwart's was buzzing with gossip about their potions professor's apprentice, Melinda Riddle. First, she has a mysterious injured crow that doesn't really like anyone except for Draco and her. Then she is the only person they have seen that can hold a conversation with Snape and somehow he ended up with what might have been a smile on his face. No one was entirely sure how she did it but they knew that Snape ended up with the corners of his mouth turned upward. Several students went to have their eyes checked after that one.

The Slytherin's were very tight lipped about that morning's incident but word still got around… It always does. In fact several rumors were going around that Melinda Riddle was dating Draco Malfoy. Of course when either was asked about this they made a face of disgust and informed the inquirer that they should suffer the worst death imaginable for suggesting such a thing.

Another rumor caused by that morning incident was that Professor Snape had a brother. No one dared ask him about it but they all had imagined what this brother of his would look like. The general consensus was that he had short, spiked, black hair, with blue eyes like Melinda's right one. They imagined him to be the opposite of everything Professor Snape was, kind, funny, forgiving, happy, wealthy, and handsome. This particular part of the rumor was usually discussed well out of the hearing range of Professor Snape.

Finally there was what, had been dubbed by the Gryffindors as 'the Umbridge incident'. She spoke as if she had experience with high-level spells, and from what Hermione knew it was far beyond most wizards. Melinda had been talking about how spells were and are created. Even the Ravenclaws were baffled by her.

All in all to the entire population of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Melinda was an enigma.

**AN: Thank you for reading, and if you reviewed or are planning to review, thank you for that as well. In next chapter Melinda's crow will gain a name, and Melinda attends a divination class to get a better understanding of how potions that assist in divination work. Anyway, I don't know how my updates will work after the 26****th**** as I start college, so check my profile if you want to where I am with a chapter. **

**See you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**For The Love of A Daughter**

Chapter Ten

Harry woke up feeling as if he hadn't slept at all. For the past few weeks he had been having these strange nightmares. He didn't think much of it; Voldemort's resurrection was enough to give anyone nightmares. Still they were repeating with such an alarming frequency it was unsettling to say the least. Harry was unsure whether if they were just nightmares or if they were something else… He knew it sounded crazy, even for the magically world. Nightmares were nightmares no matter who or what you are.

Yet he couldn't stop that nagging feeling. It was like he was missing something that was in plain sight. Or how sometimes you forget how to spell simple words like of.

He tried to figure out what he could be missing several times. Nothing ever came of it because each time he tried, he was meet with an unforgiving migraine. His head would explode in pain and then after he slept for several hours, the pain would disappear. Eventually Harry stopped trying to figure out what was bothering him, as he was no overly fond of the migraines he received.

There were several occasions when he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione. However, Harry knew that they would try to make him figure out what it was exactly and he could do without the pain. Still it nagged at him but every time he thought about it he instantly shoved it to the back of his mind to avoid getting a migraine.

Melinda had spent the past few weeks nightmare free. She would go to see Sleipnir. They would look at the stars and talk to him until she fell asleep. Sometimes she would wake up and find that she was asleep against him. Sleipnir never minded when that happened. Melinda found herself fascinated with the divination and astronomy.

She knew that there were potions that helped with divination but because Sleipnir was a centaur, he didn't know all that much about potions.

"I think I'm going to attend a Divination class." Melinda told him one night.

"Why?"

"I want to know more about how potions work for divination. You said that they stars are constantly changing but I am unsure as to how potions would work with such a subject." She told him as she braided a strand of his hair.

"I am sure you will figure it out."

"Thank you… Actually thank you for everything. For some reason talking to you helps me relax. I haven't had a nightmare in weeks." She smiled at him.

"I did nothing."

"Well thank you anyway. If you ever need anything you know where to find me." She stood up and began her walk back to her room. It took awhile to expand Severus' rooms because the some of the ingredients that he keeps in there are volatile at best. Moving the ingredients took time, after that expanding the rooms was a simple task for Melinda. Then again most things were simple for her.

It didn't take long for Melinda to reach the 'common room' she and Severus shared… And where he was waiting for her.

"Melinda." His voice was sharp and impatient, a tone rarely used on her but she had an idea of what this was going to be about.

"Yes, Uncle Severus." Melinda said very aware that she had a bit of dirt and leaves on her.

"Where do you keep going in the middle of the night?" He asked her harshly.

"To the forbidden forest, Uncle I have nightmares, horrible nightmares where everyone dies and it's my fault. One night I woke up from one and ran into the forest. There I met a centaur named Sleipnir, he told me that the stars had been speaking about me. He told me about the stars and how the centaurs read them. He told me about a prophecy, several prophecies. There are a web of prophecies concerning my father, me, Harry and Dumbledore."

"A centaur? I do not approve of this." He frowned deeply and shot her a slight glare.

"Uncle Severus, it is not like I am dating him… I don't even know how that work and I don't think I want to. Sleipnir is my friend and without him the nightmares come back. All we do is look at the stars, he tells me what they mean and I listen." Severus sighed.

"Melinda… How is it that you always end up in the strangest situations?" Severus asked his voice was soft.

"I do not know. Anyway I actually wanted to talk to you about Divination. Sleipnir isn't exactly the best person to help me potions for the subject. I was thinking about attending a class to understand why and how divination works and if the potions actually help." She told him.

"Go ahead but what about your research on werewolves?" Melinda had been researching werewolves and animagus since she had first shifted into a silver fox. She was determined to find out what it was that forced werewolves to change but allowed animagus to chose when they change. If she could figure that out she would be one step closer to helping Fenrir, Remus and several others. She would be one step closer to changing the affliction into an animagus.

"I will continue with it until I find what I am looking for but I believe that improving the divination potions would also be useful." Severus nodded,

"You should get some more sleep before classes. You are going to be busy today, Divination, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yes you need your sleep." Uncle Severus said, he kissed her forehead and then walked back towards his room but before he was able to leave the room Melinda pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Sev." She kissed his cheek and ran back to her room to sleep some more.

"Your welcome," He whispered once she was out of sight.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were both surprised to see Melinda when they entered the Divination Class. She was talking with Professor Trelawney, who was nodding and telling her she had the third eye and other things Melinda didn't really seem to care about.

"Alright class today Professor Snape's apprentice is going to be joining us. She is researching divination and potions that assist in divination. Of course potions are no substitute for natural ability."

"And that is what I am trying to change." Melinda replied taking the seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Yes, before we begin what experience do you have with divination?"

"Well, I have read several books on the subject but most of what I know about Divination is from a friend of mine Sleipnir. He definitely has the third eye. Hell, he might have a fourth eye. I am just kidding but Sleipnir is the one who taught me." Melinda laughed lightly.

"Well class today we will learning how to read tarot cards." Each table got a deck and Melinda was beginning to think that this had nothing to do with the type of divination Sleipnir used. She had read about different layouts for different purposes but from as far as she knew they were inaccurate and based on the opinion of the reader.

"There are hundreds of different tarot decks in existence, with considerable variation from deck to deck. Most feature 78 cards, one of which is designated the Fool - and in most tarot decks the remainder of the cards are divided into three portions: four suits of numbered cards (also known as lesser arcana, the pips, or the minor trumps), four suits of court cards (also called the face cards), and a series of non-suited emblematic cards that may be sequentially numbered, called the major trumps, trionfi, or major arcana." Professor Trelawney explained, reading from a book, "I want all off you to try to read the cards and write down what you see."

"Ah, Melinda would you like to start?" Ron asked nervously.

"Of course, I'll do one for Harry first and if we have time after I'll do one for Ron as well." Melinda grabbed the deck of cards and dealt them into seven piles when all the cards were distributed she stacked them in a different order. She then spread them out on the table before Harry.

"Pick one card." Harry did as she said and handed it to her but she refused it. "Flip it over and place it in the center of the table."

"Now place a second card on top of the first card… Good. Place another card to the right of the pile… Now a card to the south of the pile… Good… One to the north… Now place a card to the left of the pile… Okay listen carefully take four cards one by one and place them to the far right of the pile starting a little bit more south than the card south of the original pile."

"What now?" Harry asked

"I read them." Melinda looked at the cards, she tapped them in the order they were drawn and said their names. "The fool, the hierophant, ace of cups, two pentacles, death, five of cups, eight of swords, the chariot, the hermit and judgment."

Melinda couldn't help but feel pity for the child in front of her. "You are capable of greatness both light and dark. Your light is blocked by secrets and the darkness is given a chance to grow. Years ago, a love so pure, so strong marked you but recently you find yourself on the edge of chaos and destruction… Death an outcome that must be accepted, you are not able to hide from death. It will not be soon but a warning of hardship and loss has been given. Power has been taken away from you, however there is always a way out. You have yet to find it. Someone is using you, for the greater good. You fear what you do not know. However you want to know. In the end there is restoration…" Melinda didn't notice that the class had fallen silent as she told Harry what she had seen.

"This is very bad my boy!" Trelawney screamed pointing at Death. She started to speak again but she gasped instead, her voice became deeper,

"**As darkness consumes the light, a warrior is born… Darkness steps into the light as the light turns dark, children stand at the helm and command an army… As the darkness consumes the light… death is defied, destinies are shattered, lives are forever changed. As the darkness consumes the light choices are made that will decide the future of a nation.**"

No one spoke for the longest time and Melinda was shocked. She had heard Sleipnir speak about the stars, and voice prophecies but nothing like whatever it was that Trelawney had just experienced. Melinda did not think she could force a prophecy out of someone using potions. It reminded her of parseltongue, you either had it or you didn't. She would have to do more research, to see if the potions truly did as they claimed.

"Draco?" Melinda called into the Room of Requirement. It was an exact replica of the Malfoy manor's third floor library… Home. She smiled forgetting the troubling news from divination.

"Hey Mels!" He greeted from his spot in front of the fireplace. She chuckled lightly and sat down next to him.

"You're in a good mood. What brought this on?" Melinda placed her crow on the floor in-between Draco and herself.

"Today I am going to achieve my animagus." Melinda laughed.

"Yeah I guess you are, little brother. So tell me what do you think your going to be?"

"Hm… A snake?"

"That's really cliché. How about a lion!"

"I'm not a Gryffindor!"

"So you act like a lion, the animal not the house, sometimes."

"What did you think you were going to be?"

"Honestly I thought was going to be a snake. I wanted to be a wolf. I remember when I first saw my animagus form. I didn't get it but the more I thought about it the more I realized a fox was prefect for me. Quick, small, smart, and often misunderstood. Same as me. An animagus is never what you'd expect it to be."

"Then maybe I will be a lion." Draco said flatly, looking at the crow seated on the floor awkwardly, "What are you going to call him?"

"KAW!" The crow snapped at Draco.

"I don't know I was thinking something Greek or Celtic."

"Greek."

"KAW."

Draco and Melinda's Crow said at the same time.

"Greek it is then." Melinda laughed softly.

"Styx?" Draco suggested.

"A river of oaths? What do you think?" Melinda asked her crow who didn't responded; "I'll take that as a no."

"What about Zelus?"

"God of dedication and will. Yeah I like that."

"KAW!" Her crow roared and flew around the room. Melinda smiled at him as she watched her little injured crow fly using only his will power.

"I suits him." Draco commented in awe as he watched Zelus land flawlessly.

"Moving on from that. I wan you to close your eyes Draco… Good." Her voice became soft and melodic, "I want you to picture yourself changing into something else… something that is but not you… breathe deeply… good… feel your body changing. Feel it." Draco's body began to change. His hair shortened and stretched over his whole body. A long, skinny powerful tail grew from his tailbone, small ear appeared on his head. He felt himself try to get up only to end up on all fours roaring.

"Well Draco it seems we were both wrong."

"RAR!" Draco's tail swished and ears twitched.

"You're a panther Draco. An albino panther." Melinda said in awe. She ran her fingers along his flank.

"Simply beautiful, I would expect nothing less of a Malfoy." She laughed lightly, "Go look in the mirror then we will work on control. Of every thing. But first." She shifted into her own animagus form and tackled her brother. They were truly happy… If only for this moment in time.

**AN: That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed. As always my update schedule is on my profile page. Next time, Melinda is going to work on more on her experimental potions…. There is an incident.**


End file.
